


Breakfast

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loving Marriage, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Sevro loves waking up next to his wife every morning just as much as he loves treating her.Kinktober prompt: Cunnilingus - Victra/Sevro





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So, to take the edge of yesterday’s prompt, I hope this will cleanse us! Super happy with how this one turned out!

Sevro loved eating Victra out. He hadn’t had much experience before her, being an ugly Gold with an aversion to use Pinks. And the very few one night stands he got had mostly involved too much alcohol to do much more than fuck a willing hole. 

Not that he minded. But eating Victra out was amazing. Especially in the mornings, when everything was calm and quiet, slow and beautiful. Being somewhat of a morning person, Sevro would wake up before her, greeted by the prettiest view a man could ask for. Victra’s chopped hair would be splayed over their pillow, her face resting and serene. Sevro prided himself in being one of the few to see her like this, in such natural calmness and far from her rough exterior as a warrior. No sneers, no flirting, no raised eyebrows. Just her breath against his with closed eyes. 

Taking in the beauty, thanking whatever cosmic events led him to this moment, he would stay still under their shared blanket for a few minutes. Then he would sit up gently, making sure not to wake Victra up. Bowing down to give a sweet kiss to her temple, he would then remove the blanket covering them both and look down her sleeping body. If her face was beautiful, then her body was heavenly. Crawling in between her legs, he would trail kisses down her torso as his hands felt up her sides, stopping only to rub at her belly in soothing circles. 

Now was usually when she would wake up, her eyelashes fluttering as the fog of sleep was leaving her brain. With an almost unnoticeable smile, she would prop her head up to get a view of her husband worshipping her body as one of her hands brushed strands of hair out of her eyes. 

“‘Morning, Love,” Sevro said when he was sure she was properly awake, then immediately going back to kiss her belly. Victra’s heart melted at the sight, never truly able to grow accustomed to the man she loved treating her so well. 

“Good morning, Babe.” Her voice was sweet and just slightly deeper than normal, sleep still slurring her. Sevro loved that. 

One of his hands rested on her belly as he moved down, now kissing the insides of her thighs. It quickly evolved into licking and sucking, drawing content sighs from Victra as he worked his mouth over her soft skin. A hand carded through his hair, seeking nothing but contact with him and no force put into it. She just wanted to be close and Sevro had no intention to deny her that. 

Moving up, he rested his hand against her thigh as his mouth came to lap at her clit. Slow circles with his tongue had her puffing out air with a smile on her lips. He loved looking at her while doing this. She truly was beauty personified. 

Sevro let the flat of his tongue lap at her, moving down to engage the entirety of her. With the help of his other hand, he spread her open carefully, licking up her lips. He once again darted out his tongue to tease her clit, this time with more force. His lips wrapped around it and he applied suction, still licking her in sweet motions. 

Victra was now moving her hips in time with him, shallow and slow thrusts to meet his movements as she felt pleasure wallowing in waves inside her body. The hand rested on her thighs took a grip, gaining him some leverage as he did his best to meet her thrusts as well.

Moving away slowly, releasing her clit with his lips, gained him a low whine but no resistance. She relaxed back into the mattress. Sevro once again moved down, licking at her folds and letting his tongue dip inside her. The taste was sweet and frankly addictive. 

Victra had closed her eyes again, the only thing ensuring Sevro she was awake bing her chest expanding and deflating with every shallow breath she took. The muscles in her thighs contracted under his hand when he went faster, now lapping at her body.

Once again he went back to her clit, this time to finish it off. He sucked hard and long, building up a rhythm and pace. His tongue worked over her now fully awake body, muscles tensing and relaxing as she neared her peak. Sweet, sugary moans escaped her, still husky of sleep, and Sevro drank them up like a man dying of thirst. Her hips synched up with his movements, her hand now holding onto his hair rather than petting it lazily. 

Once in a while, her moans would be interrupted by her voice; praise for Sevro and almost indiscernible curses mixing with her gasps and groans. Fastening his pace, Sevro could feel her approaching her climax. 

A few minutes later Victra tensed up, her body going rigid as she all but pressed her husband’s face onto herself, her orgasm coursing through her like lava in her blood. Her voice rose and octave as he kept moving, milking her orgasm for all it was worth. When she felt herself bordering on oversensitivity, she let her hands fall from his scalp and he gave her one last lick. 

Sevro rested his cheek on her thigh as she came down from her high, a smile spreading over his face as he took in the sight of his wife. 

“You gotta move, Baby, so I can get up and make breakfast“ Victra nudged the leg he was resting on, propping herself up against the bed frame. 

“Oh, I have already had mine,” Sevro said with a devilish smile, rising up just in time to dodge the pillow flung his way. He walked towards the door, chuckling. “You can go back to sleep, Babe. I’ll cook something up for us.”


End file.
